To connect two panels, there is known a mounting structure in which a thin-plate nut is mounted to an edge of a plate, and a screw mounted with the other panel is inserted into holes of the panel and the thin-plate nut (for example, see Patent Document 1), thereby connecting the two panels.
Patent Document 1 discloses a threaded screw, and a thin-plate nut including a screw hole that can be threadably mountable with the screw. The thin-plate nut includes a first plate portion which has a screw insertion hole and a second plate portion which has a screw hole and is connected to the first plate portion via a bent portion. The thin-plate nut pinches an edge of one panel between the first plate portion and the second plate portion. The screw is attached to the other panel, and then threadably mounted to the screw hole of the thin-plate nut, thereby connecting the two panels.